


You Don't See Me Standing Here

by CommanderGuineaPigs



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderGuineaPigs/pseuds/CommanderGuineaPigs
Summary: Today was the day. The day Cheryl Blossom was going walk up Veronica Lodge and ask her on a date. Yes, Cheryl was Riverdale’s queen bee, and yes, she could be with anyone she wanted, but this wasn’t one of those situations.





	

Today was the day. The day Cheryl Blossom was going walk up Veronica Lodge and ask her on a date. Yes, Cheryl was Riverdale’s queen bee, and yes, she could be with anyone she wanted, but this wasn’t one of those situations. 

Veronica was the only one in this shitty town who has genuinely cared about Cheryl’s feelings. She was there to hold the redheaded girl after her panic attack during the football game. Not even her quote on quote friends ran after her. The brunette also didn’t leave Thornhill after she found out that she was the only one invited to the sleepover the night before Jason’s funeral. Instead, she sat with Cheryl and listened to the redhead talk about her favorite memories of her brother, and held her while she cried. 

Maybe Cheryl was taking a chance and maybe Veronica didn’t reciprocate her feelings, but she was pretty sure that there was tension during the sleepover.  That was a guess too, but Cheryl had never felt this way about anyone before. Whenever she thought about Veronica her heart fluttered and she felt as if she just won nationals for cheerleading. No one has ever made Cheryl want to sit around and daydream about what it would be like to date them. Veronica opened doors for Cheryl that she didn’t even know existed. Hell, she didn’t even realize that she really liked girls until Veronica marched into Vixen’s tryouts. The famous tryouts where she happened to kiss Betty.

Betty Cooper, the girl attached to Veronica's hip. The girl who Veronica gave heart-eyes to every time the blonde opens her mouth. The girl who Veronica was obviously pining over. This wasn’t going to stop Cheryl though. She was on a mission and she was going to see this through.

Cheryl checked her hair and makeup one last time in her locker mirror before closing the door. Veronica’s locker was further down the hall, which gave Cheryl plenty of time to compose herself.  _ I am Cheryl Blossom, and I can do anything _ , she thought to herself. Every step felt like a mile, and every second felt like an hour. 

Cheryl was now in viewing distance of Veronica’s locker. Of course Betty was there, what else was new. She was going to have to get rid of the blonde somehow, but she couldn’t say anything too mean or else Veronica would get mad and not want to talk to her. She'll think of something on the spot to get rid of Betty.

Then Cheryl’s world froze. Veronica and Betty have always been touchy-feely with each other, but this was different. Veronica was pushing a piece of Betty’s hair that had fallen out of the blonde’s ponytail out of the way, and then she was caressing the blonde’s face. The next thing completely shattered Cheryl’s already fragile heart. Veronica leaned in and kissed Betty and Betty kissed her back and both were smiling into the kiss. The redhead’s heart felt like it dropped into her stomach. She fought back her tears, turned around, and walked as fast as she could to the nearest bathroom. 

Cheryl made sure no one else was in the bathroom before entering the last stall. The moment the door was locked behind her, she let out a choked sob. How could she be so stupid and oblivious? Betty’s silly fling with Jughead was never going to last, and she should have expected Veronica to ask out Betty the moment she was single again. Of course the blonde liked Veronica too, Cheryl witnessed that kiss at the tryouts and saw that Betty was just as into it as Veronica was. Penelope and Clifford were right, no one would ever love her.

The door to bathroom swung open and made a thunk as it hit the wall, forcing Cheryl to catch her breath and compose herself. She pulled her compact mirror out of her purse and wiped away any trace of tears that were still there, and then flushed the toilet to make it look like she wasn’t in the stall crying like a loser. She adjusted her skirt, took a breath, and unlocked the stall door. Cheryl had an image to keep and no one was ever going to see how heartbroken she was at that moment. After all she was a Blossom, and Blossoms were heartless and don’t experience heartbreak like everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm in the middle of writing a multi-chapter Cheronica fic, and this idea popped into my head and didn't fit my story so I decided it to post it as a one-shot. Hope you liked it!
> 
> Thanks for betaing Hedaofguineapigs!


End file.
